


【谛蝎】菩提着相

by foreverbluewind



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverbluewind/pseuds/foreverbluewind
Summary: 摸鱼之作，极其短小。涉及佛经部分各种断章取义，看过即可，切勿深究。私设是第七集蝎妹被迫拔出七杀天凌遭到附体，之后七杀天凌回到破庙引诱谛空。





	【谛蝎】菩提着相

今夜又下雨了。  
仙镇城一带据说以往并不是多雨天气，只是近来不知何故降水频繁。  
「反常必为妖啊……」得他救治毒伤的老翁忧心忡忡叹道：「万望勿有祸事发生。」  
谛空双目半阖，一手平举胸前行礼，一手垂放膝上数珠，盘腿在破庙中一动不动静坐，远远看去仿若一尊佛像。屋内一片寂然，唯有淅沥雨声自窗外传入隐然作响。明灭不定的昏暗烛火映照出满室残败景象，空气中飘散着一阵浅淡的霉变气息。  
他在等人。  
早上谛空外出汲水回来之后，蝎璎珞便已离开破庙，只遗下一纸留言让他在此等候。  
「我有不能示之他人的机密要事待办，若你跟随则失去机要意义。」  
毒姬在信中说明拒绝僧人的理由。  
那便在此留守罢了。

等待偌久，雨中终于出现了不一样的声响。  
「淅沙——」  
有人正在冒雨奔走，向着此地方位前来。  
足音不断接近，越发清晰起来。  
脚步最后停在破庙门口。  
「嘎吱——」  
木门打开复又关上。  
烛火陡然熄灭。  
余光里蝎女窈窕的身影一闪而过。

「谛空大师，你还在此等着我吗？璎珞好生欢喜……」  
柔若无骨的娇软女体偎入谛空怀中，伸出双臂绕过背后将他紧紧环住。  
谛空睁开双眼：「……施主是何人？」  
女子发出一声媚笑：「大师此言何意？难道大师眼中所见竟不是璎珞吗？」  
她侧卧于谛空盘起的腿上，略略歪头将脸凑近僧人。显现在苍白月色里的，清清楚楚赫然是蚀心毒姬那副美艳容颜。  
「……不对。即便皮相一样，或者说确实是璎珞施主的躯壳，但内在灵魂却已大不相同。」  
谛空眼神漠然扫向挂在女子腰间的红色长剑。  
「……之前数次来此，就曾隐约感觉存在一股被压抑的不凡之力，现在想来应该就是施主吧。」  
「施主可是……剑灵？」  
蝎璎珞的声音忽然变了。  
「呵呵……」  
从仿佛挺立剑兰一般高傲矜持的成熟音色，变成了犹如摇曳牡丹一般雍容华贵的绝美音色。  
「看来妾身过于低估大师的实力了，失敬。」  
「妾身正是此剑灵识。」  
「名为——七杀天凌。」  
蝎璎珞——七杀天凌像这具身体以前的主人那样，伸指轻抚散落身前的发丝。  
「初次见面，还请谛空大师多多指教。」

谛空并未回应七杀天凌的示好。  
他不为所动地凝视着对方问道：「璎珞施主如今何在？」  
「那小丫头嘛……」七杀天凌漫不经心地回道：「她在生死关头向妾身求助，将此身献予妾身，现灵魂沉睡于识海之中。」  
「天凌施主为何要侵占璎珞施主身躯？」  
「自是因为妾身原身已毁，否则何必窃居在这种庸脂俗粉的躯壳之中？」七杀天凌说完，颇有些恼怒地甩了下头，倒是跟蝎璎珞生气时的姿态极为相似，谛空不由一瞬恍惚。  
「既非施主原身，夺之有何意义？」  
「妾身被困剑身已有数不尽的时光，难得有机会解脱怎不想重温人身时的快乐。」  
七杀天凌无辜眨眼，举臂搂住谛空脖颈，把坚挺而柔软的双峰蹭在僧人胸前。  
「既言天上天下唯我独尊，妾身与蝎璎珞皆为众生，理当平等。现今大师处处针对妾身而维护那丫头，怕是已起分别之心。」  
「色不异空，空不异色。大师。」她将脸抵在谛空眼前，用鼻尖摩挲着他的鼻子，软语低喃：「你看妾身，分明就是蝎璎珞啊。」

……绝非如此。  
谛空知道，就算顶着同具躯壳，蝎璎珞就是蝎璎珞，七杀天凌就是七杀天凌。  
那个女子眼神火热，心怀执着，甘愿为此拼死相争，不惜杀到头破血流。哪怕遭遇惨败倒落尘埃哭嚎，依然不肯放弃心中无法割舍之物。  
那是何等耀眼而又鲜明的光芒。  
更是自己无法拥有，只能追逐的一线光明。  
然而此刻七杀天凌眼底，只余跟自己相差无几的冰冷空虚。  
佛说，若有我相、人相、众生相、寿者相，应生嗔恨。菩萨应离一切相，发阿耨多罗三藐三菩提心，不应住色生心，不应住声香味触法生心，应生无所住心。若心有住，则为非住。  
他确如七杀天凌所言那样已起分别心，看人已生分别相。  
他看到蝎璎珞形容便觉可爱，看到七杀天凌形容就感可憎。  
他听到蝎璎珞声音便觉悦耳，听到七杀天凌声音就感刺耳。  
他闻到蝎璎珞体味便觉馨香，闻到七杀天凌体味就感腐臭。  
他触到蝎璎珞肌肤便觉安心，触到七杀天凌肌肤就感扎手。  
这即是所谓堕入欲心吗？  
这即是两人因缘启示吗？  
这即是自己所求意义吗？

沉默许久，谛空终于再度开口。  
「……贫僧希望天凌施主能将此身归还璎珞施主。」  
七杀天凌稍感诧异地将脸退开些许。  
「她是自愿献身，妾身何需归还？」  
「再者……」她眼珠一转，睨向谛空：「妾身若归还此身，大师能给妾身什么好处呢？」  
「贫僧不才。」谛空俯首看向怀中女子：「愿竭尽全力，助天凌施主重塑原身。」  
七杀天凌愣住了。  
良久，她方回过神来，重新绽开一个甜美笑容：「大师何以做到这个地步？让蝎璎珞重掌此身对你有何意义呢？」  
「璎珞施主尚欠贫僧一问未答，在得到答案之前贫僧永远无法满足。」  
「因此对你而言，她现在就是你所追寻的意义咯？」  
谛空彻底阖目不再言语。  
「菩提本无树，明镜亦非台……」七杀天凌不禁笑道：「大师，动心是罪，你破戒了。」  
僧人没有响应。  
「也罢……」她抬头轻轻将樱唇印上谛空嘴角：「既如此，便陪妾身一道将这世间染上最艳丽的红吧。」  
谛空眼开一线，透过她，看着她。  
若为我所求意义。  
纵使灭世又何妨。  
此罪此身一肩担。  
自此明镜染尘，菩提着相。

—完—


End file.
